1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production and use of chemicals of the cephalosporin class which are particularly useful in the treatment of bacterial infections by oral administration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
P-Hydroxycephalexin, now known as cefadroxil, was disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,489,752 and 3,985,741.
Generic formulae which include alkanoyloxy substituents on the benzene ring of .alpha.-amino-7-phenylacetamidodesacetoxycephalosporanic acid are found in numerous patents, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,514. The cephalexin art has been reviewed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,741, 3,579,514 and 3,843,639.
Enzymatic cleavage has frequently been used to remove the acetyl group from cephalosporins containing a 3-acetoxymethyl substituent as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,694, 3,436,310 and 3,202,656.